VHS Tape
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Based off the episode Gone, what if Spongebob never took 'National No Spongebob Day' too well? This is a SAD A** story so, enjoy... R&R


**Well, I hope you enjoy this, sad story… it's based off the episode,** _ **GONE**_ **from Spongebob.**

 **Five years after National No Spongebob day was invented.**

Most of the Bikini Bottom citizens gathered in the town court house, the room was chaotic, people were fighting, and crying. While the church was too small to hold a big funeral, in the front of the room sat a tiny silver casket, left open for the guests to see.

Spongebob Squarepants, laid peacefully inside the casket, his arms folded over his chest, he was deathly pale, the circles around his eyes were almost purple. His closest friends, and family members sat in the front row seats, most of them cried while the others just simply stared at the casket, as if they were dreaming, a horrible dream.

Patrick held onto Sandy's shoulder as he cried the loudest, Sandy had her hand in her suit wiping away her tears, "Sp, Spongebob, oh why'd ya have ta go." she cried as she stared at the dead sponge in front of her.

Squidward sat motionlessly, his face was hollow, free of any expression, he didn't know what to say, or do, was this a dream? A sick, disgusting nightmare? Squidward looked around him at all the attendees, this wasn't a dream, Spongebob, the guy next door, who was twenty years younger then him, was dead. Guilt found it's way up Squid's throat, tears filled the rim of his eyes, as he remembered how he treated the poor kid, not even Squidward wished this upon the boy.

Krabs was sitting next to Squidward, he too stared blankly at the box before his eyes filled with tears as well, "Oh, Spongebob, what have we done ta ya, how could you die like this, he was the best fry cook I've ever had, now i'm gonna lose me money." Krabs cried before Squidward jolted his head in the direction of Krabs.

"Are you kidding me! All you care about it money!" He shouted, krabs looks at him, as does everyone else around him, "That is a person! Whose life meant more than some dumb business, Spongebob is dead, and all you care about is making a quick buck!"

"Hey, don't you start this crap with me! You're the one who always says you hated him and that you wished that he would disappear, you got your wish, are you happy? Now you can finally get some rest, are you happy now?" Krabs fired back, "You know I meant none of that stuff, and Spongebob knows it!" Squidward shouted back before he was pulled away from Krabs.

As the event began, the minister stood at the podium, calling the attention of everyone in the room, "We are gathered here to say farewell to man who we all dearly love, Spongebob Squarepants, and to commit him into the hands of Neptune." the ministrator says, "Bless his little heart, and pray his soul finds peace in the afterlife."

The man looks around the room at the guests, the entire room was filled with grieving guests, "Now, we all know that Spongebob wouldn't want us to be sad about his death, he would want us to be happy, there is no need to grief." the man said, the few in the front looked at the man and wiped their tears away, "He's right." one of the guests spoke, a random fish stood up, his fist clenched, "Spongebob wouldn't want us to be sad, he'd want us to be happy!" he cheered.

"Wrong!"

There was a loud demonic voice that rang throughout the room before the lights shut off, screams of the surprised guests filled the room as they ran around the court room, chairs and other furniture crashed to the floor.

The lights were suddenly turned back on, a few chairs were knocked back, the silver casket had been knocked over, the sponge in it was laying next to it, a few of the V. rushed to him, picking up his casket before laying him in it, when Squidward, one of the V. , noticed something sitting in a wrecked bouquet of flowers next to the casket.

A VHS tape? He questioned as he picked up the tape, he turned to the guests, after reading the label that read in cursive writing, ' _PLAY ~By, Spongebob Squarepants'_ he looked to Eugene, who upon seeing it, snatched it from the octopus before calling out to the crowd of fish.

A T.V was wheeled out in the middle of the crowd, out of curiosity, the tape was injected into the VCR, the lights were dimmed, everyone took their seat to watch the video, hoping this video would shed some light on somethings.

 ***Beep***

 **Please Stand By**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 ***Beep***

* * *

The screen is moving, there is party music blaring in the background, with the sound of cheering is followed, a small part of Spongebob's face is seen as he adjusts the camera, he grunts before stepping back a sigh escapes his lips before he smiles, he doesn't say anything, he just runs to the crowd of people behind him, but that was the thing, all the people attending his awesome party were fake, life size cutouts of random fish, but that didn't stop the lonely sponge from having a great time.

* * *

Squidward shared a glance with his boss, both unsure of what was going on, they all had to admit, it was pretty sad, he was lonely, and needed someone, or something to keep him company.

* * *

Spongebob was sitting on his couch with an inflatable doll, this wasn't something that you'd want to picture, Spongebob, making out with a female doll on his couch, hell, it was his party, let him do what he wanted, which whatever he wanted included drinking.

The screen beeped again, freezing in one spot where he was seen standing in the middle of the crowd, downing a bottle of liquor.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, the screen was cut to another time, and place, it was a bedroom, Spongebob's bedroom to be exact, he was adjusting the camera again, seeming like he'd just moved it. After re-adjusting it, he walked out of the view of the camera, a door opened and then shut, like he'd left the room.

The door opened and closed again before he walked into the view of the camera, jumping on his bed, he sat on the edge of his mattresses, facing the camera, he raised his brown bottle that he'd just fetched from down stairs. The sponge looked all around him, his room was a bit of a mess, he'd kicked most of the garbage to the sides but you could still see some clothes, trash, such as paper and beer bottles in the corners of the screen.

Spongebob turned to the screen, a small smile was forced on his face, he looked different from what they all remembered, he was alive in the video, but, he looked, dead, like a living nightmare. The sponge waved before coughing, he groaned, losing the smile.

"H, hey guys." he greeted, glancing to the side before looking back, he scoffs, "Funny, here I am, making this, very, messed up, video, as some sad, sort of goodbye, a, and I don't even know where to begin, though I have so much to say." he shakes his head, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, I guess I could start by saying, that by now, the time that you are all watching this, you have magically found this tape, thanks to an old friend, he'll be in charge of this, show, now, it's pretty obvious that I am dead, not that it matters to any of you." he shrugs, "So, I guess now, National No Spongebob Day, is everyday, so go on and celebrate, come on, you know you want to." he laughed, making it a funny sick joke before his mood changed, "Isn't this what you all wanted? For me to just, disappear? Ah, no, don't worry, I had about a month anyways" he questioned.

Everyone in the room looks at each other before looking at the screen, that's not what they wanted, they didn't mean any of what they had said, or done, they loved him, they just, needed a break was all, they just didn't think that he'd go and-

"Now, you all may be wondering, why on Earth, would I, of all people, do this to myself, I was too happy to even think of this, too stupid, you might even say." he rolls his eyes, "Well- Really, do you even know who I am? You all think you know me, you may know my last name, but you will never know who I am, and how I feel, what I've gone through, and really, everything that I've ever done, was really for you, but you know, it doesn't matter now, because for once in my life, i finally gained enough courage to do something for myself."

"But, like I've said, I was dying anyways, hey cancer, would you look at that!" he laughed before he began to cough again, it seemed pretty painful from where they were sitting. Sandy shared a glance with Squidward, Cancer?

"But still, a month left, and you all, who said you were my true friends, never even noticed, and if you had, you never even asked, all I wanted, was to see you four, one last time, but, that was, just, too much." he shook his head, oh dear, here come the tears.

"You guys, you know you are all responsible for this, you may not know it, but, you are, I asked you guys to stay, I'd begged even, but- oh, heck, why am I explaining this to you, you already know, and just in case you don't know, well, here, lemme rewind for you, taped it for you." he said as he held up a tape.

"Behind the stand should be a small cardboard box, it has the tape in it, and another small T.V. if you'd be so kind, I'd like a volunteer, to come up and receive these small gifts, come on now, don't be shy." he smiled as he fanned someone over.

While the Spongebob on the screen waited, he picked up his bottle, taking a long drink before deciding to speak again, "You may want to sit back for this one." he says before he is suddenly put on pause, and the other T.V flickers on.

From the looks of it, the person holding the camera, Spongebob, is walking, the camera aimed to the ground.

* * *

 **SQUIDWARD**

There was a knock at the door. Squidward was in the living room, shoving clothes, and other things in his bags, getting ready for the annual, National No Spongebob Day er, month, where the entire city would disappear for the entire month, saying that they'd be back in a day, it didn't take long for the sponge to figure that out.

Once the door opened, Squidward's face met with lense of a camera, anger struck him faster then a bolt of lighting, "What tha! Spongebob, what are you doing! Get that out of my face!" he shouted as he snatched the camera and threw it, having Spongebob run and catch it.

Spongebob reapproached him, stopping when he seen the endless bags standing outside Squidward's door. Spongebob felt himself tremble, he had until tomorrow to talk to everyone, before he would, lock himself away.

"Squidward?" he spoke up, trying his best to hide the sick tone in his voice, "What." he barked as he was locking his door, he'd planned on spending the night at the bus stop tomorrow, hoping the be the first one on the bus.

"What, what would you say if.. I asked you.. To, ya know, stay?" he asked, looking away, dropping the camera for a second, he looked back at him, Squidward rolled his eyes, "Not this again, i told you already, I'm going, I'll be the first to go, and the last to leave, isn't 364 days good enough for you?" Squidward asked.

"You mean, 334, or less, to be honest, N, no.." he answered, Squidward looked to him, "D, do you…" he hesitated to ask, wiping his eyes, getting a sigh from Squidward, "Come on, spit it out, I've got a bus to catch and-"

Spongebob looked up at him, Squidward stopped talking once he seen the kids face, "are you, are you crying?" Squidward asked, Spongebob looked away, "N, no- I just, got something in my eye." he answered.

Squidward nodded, "Hmm, well if you're done pestering me, I've got somewhere ta be." he said as he began to walk off but stopped when Spongebob called out to him once more, Squidward rolled his eyes, not bothering to turn around.

"What if this was the last time you'd ever see me?" he asked, Squidward laughed, "Then this would be the happiest day of my life."

Spongebob nodded, "You wouldn't care? You'd just, laugh? I mean, sure everyone deserves a laugh but-"

"Why are you acting so damn depressed all of a sudden, it's not like this is the end of the world, this wonderful holiday will be over before you know it, and everyone will be home, and-" Squidward turned around to him only to find that he'd left.

* * *

The video paused as it went blank for the next video, the video with Spongebob in it played. In the background you can hear Squidward saying, "Then this would be the happiest day of my life." before it was cut, Spongebob wiped away a few tears.

Squidward stared speechlessly at the screen, unable to move, he could feel his heart sink, and a small tear slid down his face. He didn't mean it like that, he didn't know what he was asking, how was he supposed know? SpongeBob was always asking strange things, sure he'd never asked something so saddening, but still.

Squidward almost had a heart attack as he was pushed by Sandy and smacked in the back of the head by Eugene.

Sandy stood up, tears rolling down her face, "How could you! How could you tell him that, why are you even here?" She questioned, in her opinion, someone who hated him shouldn't be allowed to attend the funeral.

"I, i didn't mean it, you all know I was joking, SpongeBob loves me, he's like a brother to me and…"

"Be Quite!" SpongeBob shouted over all of them, the room looked to the T.v, he'd already figured that this would happen.

"I know that at this moment you are all blaming my death on Squidward, but believe me, I am far from done, every single one of you in the entire room are guilty." He informed, as much as they tried to deny it, they knew he was right, and the more they tried to hide it, the worse it got. They could all remember a time where they were mean and hateful to the little guy.

"Now, for some of you, most of you, who's turned on our dear old friend, have you all forgotten about yourselves, you're so set on blaming someone else because it's just easier to live with, well I got something for all of ya, but my camera only takes such, and so I'll just cut it down to the people who were most important to me." He scratched his head, knowing he'd die of cancer while he wasted his time recording everyone.

SpongeBob sighed, turning to the unseen television that sat somewhere off to the side of the camera before he was paused.

* * *

 **EUGENE**

They were at the Krusty Krab, this had been the same day that he'd talked to Squidward, it wasn't very often that Krabs would close the doors early on a Saturday morning.

SpongeBob was in the kitchen, scrubbing the grill for the last time, not that anyone knew this. He was unusually slow at it, as he has been for the past growing months. Normally Eugene wouldn't mind, as long as he was out of his hair while he played around with his money, but, on this day.

"Hurry up, SpongeBob, we haven't got all night, it shouldn't take ya that long to scrub the grill." SpongeBob wiped away some sweat, cracking his back as he stepped back, finally finished.

SpongeBob limped over to the dinning room, his feet were aching and he was exhausted, he had that deathly look to his face, not that anyone who passed him by noticed.

He met up with the red crab, "Come on, boy, ya worked hard today, you could use some rest, and since I'm feelin a little generous today, how's bout a lift?" Eugene asked, SpongeBob looked up at him, usually, he'd refuse, saying that he needed the exercise, but today, how could he refuse.

As they were driving down the long short road to the orange pineapple, SpongeBob let out a few coughs, seeming a bit painful, even for his boss.

"Ya ok there lad, sounds like yer gettin sick." Krabs said, SpongeBob sighed, "been sick longer than you'd think." He said.

Krabs glanced at him, "whaddya mean, lad?" He asked, SpongeBob just turned away, not wanting to say, "what can I do to get you to stay?" SpongeBob asked, not even turning to look at him.

Krabs sighed, "We've been through this, lad." Krabs said as he sat back, "I know sir, but, this times different." SpongeBob raised his voice a little, finally turning towards him.

Krabs rolls his eyes, "How is this different from any other time, yer gonna ask me to stay, yer gonna cry, and beg, give me a month's pay, and i'm tired of it, ya know that this trip is free, and i can't pass up anything for free, ya know that." Krabs shook his head.

"Well, what if I quit." SpongeBob crossed his arms, "pa-leaze, yer too weak ta quit, ya say that every time an ya always come crawling back." Krabs laughed.

SpongeBob shook his head, "Not this time, I promise I'll quit and never come back."

Krabs shook his head, "you'll come back, and if ya don't, ya can always be replaced."

SpongeBob opened his mouth but closed it, nodding before wiping away a tear, they pulled up next to SpongeBob's house, he looked up at it, wrapping his hand around the handle.

"What if, I, what if you never see me again." He softly asked before turning his face towards him, tears he'd been trying to hold back came steaming down his cheeks.

Krabs looked at him, seeing his face, one he'd only seen once or twice when there was something really wrong. Krabs reached his claw out to pat his back, "come on now, don't say that, it's only for a couple o days."

SpongeBob shook his head, "You don't get it, i don't have that much time!" He raised his voice, Krabs released his claw, "whaddya mean, boy?" SpongeBob shook his head, "All your years of wisness, and you still wouldn't understand." he said before jumped out left.

* * *

Krabs stared at the screen, just like Squidward, he started to cry, he'd remembered that day, he was confused, at the time, he didn't understand what he'd wanted, what he'd been trying to say, he was just so focused on the free trip outta here, he didn't even try.

Here he sat, guilty as ever, he'd just blamed the death of SpongeBob on Squidward, when he should be blaming himself. He cried when he heard himself say that the boy could always be replaced, which was all a lie!

Krabs rushed to the dead sponge in the casket, falling on the edge, he'd started to cry even louder, "I should've listened to ya, boy, if I had, none of this woulda happened." He cried, looking upon his pale dead face.

SpongeBob should have lived a lot longer than he had, he should have lived long, and happy, with real friends who loved him, and not with friends who ditched him for a day that turned into months, to get away from him.

They wanted to get away, they only thought of themselves, they never thought of how he'd felt, what they were doing to him, they killed him.

SpongeBob jumps off the bed, rubbing his head, "I have, to pee." He said as he limped to the bathroom off the screen, giving the people in the room some time to think.

It took a few minutes for him to return, a bottle in his hand, a little blood on his shirt, he looked even worse, he was dying.

"You guys, shoulda seen that, I just pissed blood, huh, isn't that cool, where's the doctor when you need one, oh right, it's national no SpongeBob day." He rolls his eyes, taking a sip from his freshly opened bottle.

"You know, it's not easy, being me, it's not easy to say everything is ok, when it's not, it's more than most of you have ever experienced, you have no clue, you have no idea what death feels like, I smell like it, I'm like a walking, talking, living corpse, by now, I can no longer deny it, I can't hide it anymore." He shook his head, feeling his head, he looked like he was in pain.

"N, not now, I, I have so much more to say!" He cried hunching over as he began to throw up, the audience all looked away, turning to their closest friend, shooting a saddening expression.

When he sat back up, he wiped his mouth, turning to the people, shaking his head, "Sorry bout that, that was just, horrible, I need a mint." He said digging into his pocket in search of one.

"Now that that's over, how about we, continue, I think Patrick would be great, but then again, why waste my film, when he wouldn't even remember, he doesn't even remember who I am half the time, now I can't blame him there, since it is technically, my fault he's the way he is, though mother had said it wasn't, (A/N: read childhood)." He shrugged.

"So, skipping someone who was supposed to be my best friend of all, I mean heck, I can't be selfish, there's a National No Patrick day, only problem with that is that he doesn't have cancer, but that shouldn't matter, he probably feels the same way, ok, on to the next person."

SpongeBob sighed, turning his head away, slightly blushing, he shakes his head, "I shouldn't really be blaming you as much as the others but, you should've known."

* * *

 **SANDY**

It was a few hours before the trip, 9:45 P.M, to be exact. SpongeBob was sitting on his couch alone, just like every other year, only this year it seemed more depressing. There was a knock at the door, not wanting to get up, his feet still hurt from work, he looked sicker than he ever had before.

Sandy let herself in, stopping in front of the couch, she put on a fake smile, "Howdy, SpongeBob, how are ya holdin up?" She asked, SpongeBob shrugged, "I've seen better days." He plainly spoke, catching her off guard, when she got a better look at him she couldn't help but feel her heartbreak.

"Golly, y'all look like death, y'all ok?" She'd asked, he'd laughed, "you know, yer the only one that'd asked that, and you see that's what I like about you most, aside from your strange beauty." He said, he nodded, "I'm fine, thank-you very much, at least for now anyways, and if I told you that I was anything else, you'd maybe worry, but there's nothing you can do to save me." he chuckled at him pour sense of humor.

Sandy sat down next to him, bringing the back of her paw to his sickly face, she frowned, he had no fever.

Sandy held his hand, she knew he wasn't ok, she wasn't fooled, she knew him way too well. Sandy looked back up at him, "Do y'all want me ta stay this year?" She asked.

SpongeBob looked up at her, smiling, "W, would you?" He asked, Sandy sighed, rubbing his hand, usually he'd ask her, and she'd refuse, but this time, there was something wrong, she could feel it, her boat was already packed to go but, if he needed her-.

SpongeBob looked away, shaking his head, "you don't want to stay- just like everyone else, you wanna go and, have fun, I don't want to take that away from you." He shook his head, really he was just tired of asking around.

Sandy brought him in a hug, "There'll be one next year, I don't have ta go, ya know, ya must get lonely, I know I would." She said, she had no idea.

"Don't worry about me, Sandy, i'll be, uh, f, fine." He put on a fake smile, hoping she'd see through his lies, and stay.

"SpongeBob, how long have we known each other?" she asked, putting on an annoyed expression, he looked away, "Way too long." He answered, Sandy glared at him, his mood had suddenly changed.

"Yer not ok, SpongeBob, yer sick, I can see it in yer eyes, how long have you been this way, is it some type of cold or flu?" She asked, SpongeBob shrugged, far from it, "y, yea, I guess you can say that." He said, Sandy watched him.

"Just, go, you don't have to be here for me, ok, I don't want anyone around for the next few days." He spoke up.

Sandy cocked her eyebrow, "Isn't that a little strange for y'all ta say that?" She questioned, SpongeBob shook his head, "isn't it a little strange that you're asking me if I want you to stay? I know you wouldn't pass up a chance to get away from me." He looked away.

Sandy couldn't believe her ears, "ok, SpongeBob, what is your deal, SquarePants." Sandy questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

'My deal, is that I'm depressed and dying, a slow and painful death from cancer, and none of my so called friends want to be around me!' he thought to himself, an answer he couldn't bring himself to say.

"Why would you care, you wouldn't even understand." He looked away, Sandy dropped her mouth slightly, "how can y'all say such a thing-"

Tears swelled up in his eyes, "Can't you see, Sandy, nobody wants me around, they all act like my friends when they want or need something, until I have nothing to give, and then they turn away, and leave me in the dust." He looked away.

"SpongeBob-" "Just go, Sandy, I don't need your pity, I don't have anything to give you, everything I have is gone, so what's keeping you here, don't tell me you actually cared." he spat.

Sandy opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, she flinched as he began to cough into a tissue he'd pulled out from his pocket, he groaned, taking it away, "are y'all ok?" She asked, he sighed wiping his eyes, "Just peachy."

Sandy looked at his chapped lips, red, from whatever he'd coughed up, she could see the tears in his eyes, his trimmbling lips, she brought him in a hug, wrapping her arms around him, she pulled back to stare him in the face, looking him in his eyes, one seemed to be cloudy, but she couldn't tell, thinking it was because he was crying.

She placed her forehead on his, more tears came from him, "I'm scared, Sandy." he said, tears fell to his lap, he shook his head, she looked at him before he wrapped her in a tight hug before he pulled away, "You should go." he suddenly said.

* * *

Sandy cried into Squidward, tugging on his shirt, she of course, left, even though she knew she shouldn't have. She should've stayed, showed him how much she cared, how much she loved him, and then maybe they wouldn't have found him he way he was.

SpongeBob wiped away a few tears, he looked away, trying to hide his tears, "I'm sorry, sandy." He spoke, "I never meant to hurt you, you were the only one who actually cared, but I was too stupid to keep you, I made you leave so I could die alone." He said, "I was dying anyways, as you could see it in my face, sure the doctor said I had an month, I don't think me drinking would help slow it down, aside from the depression." He shrugged taking a sip.

"Now that you're not here to slap me in the face and tell me I'm foolish, I'm free to tell you that I loved you, and that if you had stayed, you may have talked me out of it."

Sandy stared up at him, glancing at his dead body, she could remember one time when he was drunk off his tail fin, he came over and confessed, sharing a foul, but strange enough, enjoyable kiss, but at that time, she just thought she was someone else.

"I never should have made you leave, but then you should've known me better than that, but I can't blame you, ya know." He shook his head, he wiped his eyes again.

SpongeBob sighed, "my battery is almost dead, man, I thought i had charged this thing, heh, I guess it's just like me, huh, I'm tired anyways, I think, a nice, warm bath would sooth my nerves." He sighed as he threw his last empty bottle behind him before he got up.

SpongeBob picked up a small white bottle beside his bed, he sighed as he limped over to the other door visible inside the room, almost tripping on a beer bottle.

The audience watched as he unscrewed the bottle, chugging the entire bottle before he entered the bathroom, he disappeared behind a wall before returning to his bath that was ready for him.

It would take time for the medication to kick in. SpongeBob laid in the bath, panting, crying, this was it, no more pain or suffering, no more, he could finally be with his grandfather.

The audience watched as he grew tired, his eyes began to droop, and finally, he drifted off to sleep, sinking his head under the water, the empty white bottle in his hand dropped to the floor.

The camera still played on, playing for days, until National No SpongeBob Day finally ended.

There was a knock at the door, a few voices could be heard, Patrick's, Sandy's, and Krabs voices, it took a few minutes before someone busted the door down.

They shouted his name, there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Patrick pushed the door open, shouting for his best friend before going to check the bathroom.

Within seconds, Sandy and Eugene burst inside, Sandy rushed to the bathroom, gasping once finding him drowned in his tub. Sandy raced to him, picking his head body out of the water, shaking, and screaming at him.

Eugene walked over, picking up his hand, "H, he's dead-" he said before he knelt down and picked up the White bottle.

The camera then shut off, everything went blank.

* * *

Tears filled their eyes as they watched the end of the video, they all remembered that day. Squidward was at his in his room when Patrick came banging at his door, crying telling him to call the police, that SpongeBob was dead.

Why hadn't he just told them from the beginning? Maybe they would have stayed. They all had a bad feeling that morning they'd left, but they just shook it off, like nothing bad could ever happen. When they stood out in front of Spongebob's house, knocking on the door, to say good bye but he didn't answer, they'd assumed he was asleep, when he was actually staring out the window.

SpongeBob SquarePants, only 30 something years old, still young for a sponge; suicide, how is this such a thing. The sweet, innocent young man, took his own life, that last month he had, could have been well spent. They could have made his final days worth while, but, they hurt him instead.

They all cried, Squidward and Eugene cried in eachothers arms, Sandy cried in the casket, holding his cold dead hand, "I, I love ya too." she said, his parents rubbing her back, Patrick sat back, unable to cry anymore.

There was a loud demonic laugh that echoed through the room before T.V. was surrounded by a puff of green fog, the V.H.S tapes all disappeared with it, the dark ghostly laugh still echoed throughout the courtroom.

 **The End**

 **I know, I know, this thing took me forever to write, finally finished it, and here it is, hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
